Naruto: The Will of Fire New version
by Sasuke's Pal
Summary: This is about how Team Kakashi work together to rescue their Sensei. But he's being controlled by the evil Hiruko. How will this turn out? Sasuke alert!
1. Part One of the Movie

_**This is similar to the Naruto Shippuden movie three, but Sasuke is in it!**_

_**It's based on the movie but I've added some things that aren't in the movie!**_

Team Seven were on a mission. Sai was on his artistic bird flying around. He was searching for something. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura watched him. Kakashi was doing the same. Then, some unusual dogs approach Sai. They jump at him. The wind was so bad that his bird couldn't take it and he fell down to the dogs.

Naruto and Sasuke didn't see Sai. Naruto panicked. "Sai!" Naruto yelled. He ran forward. Sakura was shocked. "Idiot." Sasuke replied and ran after him. Naruto was rushing towards where they last seen Sai. Sasuke quickly caught up with Naruto. That's when they saw Sai on the ground. He was injured and unconscious. This wasn't good. Naruto ran to Sai and picked him up. Sasuke's eyes flashed with the Sharingan. "Looks like those who attacked him are here." He said with a smirk. "Naruto. You take Sai. I'l, handle this." Sasuke replied. He got into a fighting position. Naruto glanced at his friend. Suddenly, the unusual dogs came running at Sasuke. Sasuke wasn't paying attention, the dogs attacked him. "Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke glanced at him. His mouth held blood. He then collapsed. Naruto ran over to Sasuke. But first he made a shadow clone. The clone grabbed the unconscious Sasuke. The hounds ran after Naruto. He created more clones. They all ran towards the hounds. The hounds attacked the clones. It was like a war.

Meanwhile, Naruto was running as fast as he could. One of the hounds caught up to him and slashed his shoulder. He winced in pain but continued to run. He summoned more clones and took down the two dogs. He ran back to Kakashi and Sakura. He was panting. Sai and Sasuke were still unconscious. Sasuke was bloody and Sai was just damaged. Sakura gasped as she ran over to them. She began to perform medical ninjutsu.

After healing their wounds, Naruto glanced at the two. Sasuke had a faint smile on his face that you could barely see. "Sakura. Are they going to be okay?" Naruto asked. Sakura walked over to him and punched him. He went flying into a tree. This almost broke the tree on contact. Naruto was hurt. "Why did you do that for?" He asked. He never understood her sometimes. She stormed over to him. She pulled part of his shirt down to reveal a bloody shoulder. "You got yourself hurt! You can't just barge anywhere and not have a strategy!" She yelled. Sasuke smirked faintly. He wasn't exactly unconscious. But he was subconscious. She sighed and used her medical ninjutsu on shoulder. After she finished that, Kakashi carried Sai and Sasuke back to Konoha. They would have to be hospitalized. Along with Naruto.

When they all got back to Konoha, Sakura took Kakashi and Naruto to the hospital. Naruto complained but Sakura won after a few punches. They placed all three of them into a triple room. Three beds were placed. After Sasuke, Sai and Naruto were in the beds, Sakura walked to Tsunade's Office. She was going to have to report what happened to Tsunade. Kakashi went to follow her.

Sakura walked to the office. She knocked on the door. "Enter!" Tsunade shouted. Sakura entered. "Ah. I see. How did the mission go?" Tsunade asked. "It was a success. But Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai got injured. Naruto's isn't so serious and Sai's isn't any special, but Sasuke's well. He could have died if it wasn't for his will to live." Sakura replied. "So are they put in the hospital?" She asked. "Yes milady." Sakura replied. Kakashi took a seat and broke something. He didn't bother looking at it because he was busy listening to the Hokage. "Well. Kakashi. You can leave." Tsunade said. He nodded and exited the room.

When he got out of the room, he took the object out of his pockets. It was the bells that he had used with Team Seven, but they were also used with him. "Obito." He said and stared at the bells. His flashbacks occurred.

_Obito and Kakashi were standing face to face. They looked at each other. Kakashi must have said something that made Obito angry. He recited the teachings that Obito believed in. "Sure people who break rules are scum. But people who don't help their comrades are even worse than scum." Kakshi's eyes widened. "You see Kakashi. I would rather die protecting my friends than die carrying out a mission." Obito smiled. He was unusual for an Uchiha. They were supposed to be hard to crack. But Obito was unique. Truly special._

Kakashi walked away. He was too busy to fix the bells so he had an idea. He was going to make one of his students fix them. He was also planning to visit them.

Meanwhile, Shikamaru, Ino and Choji were at a restaurant eating meat. "Choji! Slow down! You're not saving any for us. You need to stop acting like that or you're going to be-" Shikamaru was stopped short by Ino. "Now, now Shikamaru! We all need to be nice." Ino said. "Yeah! You're paying Shikamaru!" Choji said and grabbed another piece of meat. Then they heard noises. "What's that?" Ino asked getting up. Shikamaru and Choji got up too. They walked to the other part of the restaurant and found the rest of their friends. "What are you guys doing here?" Shikamaru asked. Neji was the one to answer. "We're here to celebrate Naruto, Sasuke and Sai's recovery!" He said. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Recovery? Please don't tell me I have to pay?" Shikamaru asked. He just gave them an idea. "Yeah! You're paying Shikamaru!" Kiba yelled. He threw a raw piece of meat into the air and let Akamaru eat it.

"Hey guys!" They heard a voice. Also some rambling. Out came Naruto and Sai. "Well. You two look fine." Tenten said. "Yeah!" Naruto shouted, knocking over Sai's IV. "Hey! My IV, Naruto!" He shouted. He was desperately trying to catch it. "Where's Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked. "Oh. He hasn't woken up. He's pretty injured. So, Sai and I just came here alone. Well, anyway. Let's celebrate!" Naruto said. They all cheered.

Sakura found out about them sneaking out of the hospital and was inside the restaurant. "Just what do you think you're doing!?" She shouted. She hit them both on the head. Sai's IV was slipping again and Naruto was clutching his head. "Ow!" They both shouted. "That's what you get for sneaking out of the hospital!" She yelled. She then dragged them back to the hospital. "You pay Shikamaru!" All of them said and left hi to pay the bill. "I can't pay all of this!" Shikamaru shouted.

Sakura had the two back in the hospital. She smacked them on the back leaving a red spot. Sasuke was brathing just fine. "Now! Stay in the hospital!" She yelled. Naruto just grunted. Sai sat on the bed. Sakura turned around and was leaving but before, she stopped at Sasuke's bed. _'That's my Naruto. Always healing fast. And Sasuke. He'll be fine.'_ She thought and closed the door. Naruto was still rubbing his head. "She just loves to hit me." He replied. Sai nodded. "I wonder when Sasuke will wake up." He stated.

It wasn't till late in the afternoon when Sasuke woke up. Sai and Naruto were already awake. "Took you long enough!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke groaned. He was sore. "Well. Naruto, he is pretty hurt. Even worse than me." Sai smiled. Sasuke sighed. At least Sai had some sense. "You know idiot. You have the Nine-Tailed Fox to help you heal faster." Sasuke said. Naruto was angry. "Why you!?" He shouted. Sasuke gave him the Uchiha glare. The most signature glares that no one can copy. Not even Kakashi and he had the Sharingan. "Well, it's true Naruto." Sai said. He never let his smile fade. Kakashi was listening in on what they were saying. "Nonsense as usual." He whispered. He then opened the door. "Hello guys. I'm sure you are getting along?" He asked. He knew the answer but he wanted to play with them. "You wish." Sasuke replied. He was frowning. "Nothing changes even when you are in a hospital." Kakashi stated. "I have presents for you." He told them. Naruto's eyes beamed. Sai said nothing. Sasuke looked annoyed. Though, inside he was happy. Kakashi pulled out a book. It was for Sai. Sai looked at the cover. It read, 'How to Make a Relationship With a Girl.' He flipped through a page and read one line. "Seems educational." He replied. Kakashi held a box. It was small and it looked like a ring box. He handed it to Naruto. Naruto opened it. His eyes were filled with hope. Then when he saw it he frowned. "What are these?" He asked pointing to the bells. "Oh, they got smashed. I need you to fix them." Kakashi replied. Naruto's expression looked hopeless. "How do you fix bells?" He yelled. Kakashi was already out the door. Sasuke felt forgotten. Sai read from his book. Sasuke didn't show it but he wished he had something to do.

There was a boy covered in bandages. His name was Hiruko. He was around a wooded area. Three people were with him. He was encountered by Leaf ANBU. Hiruko absorbed their chakra, killing them. He laughed sinisterly. He was pleased with what he did. "They had earth qualities." He said through the bandages. The female of the group grinned. "Ah. What else do you need?" She asked. "Nothing much. Just one more thing and the Kekkei Genkai is mine! The I can be an immortal being!" Hiruko shouted. The three others laughed. Hiruko then created a jutsu. He projected his form so that way all great nations could see.

Shizune ran into the office. "Tsunade-Sama!" She yelled. Tsunade glared at her. "What?" She asked. "Look outside!" She yelled. Tsunade got out of her seat and looked out of the window. Her eyes widened. "Hiruko?" She questioned. "I declare war on Konoha. I'm going to be unstoppable! I can absorb Kekkei Genkai. I could crush you to dust now but I feel like doing it the long and painful way." Hiruko said. Tsunade was shocked. "There's now way he didn't age!" She shouted.

Sasuke, Sai and Naruto watched what was going on. "Hey Naruto, things don't look good out there." Sai said. Naruto wasn't there anymore. He was on the bed freaking out. Sasuke watched. His eyes widened. "Um, Sai. That guy. He looks familiar to something. I can't quite place it." Sasuke stated. Sai looked over. "How did you move all the way over here?" He asked. "Well. Sakura likes me and I told her that I didn't want to be stuck in the hospital for too long, so she used a special ninjutsu that healed me faster." Sasuke said. He never took his eyes off the figure in the sky. Sai nodded. He didn't know that Sakura loved Sasuke but he shrugged it off. Suddenly, the man disappeared. Sasuke then got a headache. "You okay?" Sai asked. "Yeah. It's just that I have this strange feeling. Like something's going to happen." Sasuke replied. It was almost nighttime. Sai helped Sasuke to his bed. Naruto was already in his. They went to sleep.

Tsunade was in her office. She had a bottle of sake in her hand. Shizune was in the room with her. "Hiruko is declaring war. He also said that he was collecting Kekkei Genkai. My hypothesis is that he wants to become immortal." Tsunade said. "But Milady! Isn't there certain things you must accomplish in order to do that?" She asked. "Yes. This jutsu is called Chimera. If only we could figure out what he wants. Then we can stop him." Tsunade replied. Shizune frowned. "That's hard to say. This person could be in any village." Shizune remarked. Tsunade agreed. "Tomorrow, I will be discussing with the Kazekage about what we're going to do." Tsunade responded. Shizune nodded. The Kazekage was scheduled to meet them in the middle of the desert. Tomorrow.

Hiruko was standing in the middle of a room. He was looking aroung with satisfaction. In the room there were four wooden hangers. Three contained people. The fourth was empty. "Now. All I have to do is gather the last one. But I have to get him before the eclipse happens. I already have earth, and then I will have human. As soon as I absorb his chakra and he becomes part of me, then I'll be immortal!" Hiruko shouted. The strange colored glass was glowing.

Kakashi was sleeping in his bed. He laid there sleeping quietly. He was needing sleep. He was also having a great dream. Of his team. He quickly was pulled out of that wonderful dream.

"_Obito." Kakashi asked. Obito looked at him. "Kakashi. I guess I'm glad that you were made a jonin." Obito said faintly. Kakashi's eyes widened. "You are?" He asked unsure if he heard right. "Yeah." Obito said. Rin went up to them. "Hey guys! Sensei has a mission for us!" She shouted. She blushed at Kakashi, and Obito got a little jealous. They followed her._

During his sleep, his eyes opened wide. His black eyes then turned red. His forehead had a red eye on it. He was awake. He released it and sat on his bed. "Looks like it's happening." Kakashi said with dismay. He got up and headed over to Tsunade's Office.

In the middle of the night Sasuke opened his eye. He felt like something was pulling on him. He found Naruto at the bottom of his feet. Sasuke rolled his eye. He didn't open the other one because he was tired. "Get off you moron." Sasuke told the Blonde. Naruto opened his eyes and was alarmed. "Ah! Why was I there?!" He shouted. This didn't wake Sai because it came out to be a muffle. Sasuke had his hand on Naruto's mouth. "Shh. Don't wake him." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded and ran into his bed. But not exactly. Sasuke watched him get up and put his original orange clothing. "Where are you going?" Sasuke asked. "You get dressed and come with me." Naruto whispered. Sasuke groaned but got dressed. They were both out of the door.

"What?!" Tsunade screamed. "Yeah. He somehow was able to put a jutsu on me." Kakashi replied. "How could this have happened?!" Tsunade barked. "I think he wants my Sharingan." Kakashi said. "Why yours? Doesn't he know Itachi and Sasuke have two Sharingan?" Tsunade asked. "Sasuke could have been dragged slightly. But Hiruko must want someone who's more experienced." Kakashi stated. _'It should be me than Sasuke. Because I promised to protect him for Obito.'_ Kakashi thought. "He will destroy Konoha and the world but maybe I can stop him." Kakashi said. Tsunade gave him a look. "I want you to use that jutsu on me." He said boldly. "What? Are you crazy?!" Tsunade screamed. "If you don't, everyone will be killed. I would rather risk my life for them." Kakashi noted. She sighed. "Fine. Come into the other room with me." She said. "But you do know, you're going to have to let Hiruko control you." She said. He nodded. _'I'm sorry Sasuke. I know this will pain you because you'll be losing another.'_ Kakashi thought.

Naruto and Sasuke were in Ichiraku's Ramen Shop. "Are you sure you're supposed to be out of the hospital?" Teuchi asked. Naruto nodded. "Please Teuchi! Sasuke hasn't eaten anything and I was craving ramen! Plus I'll pay double!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke slurped his ramen with hidden delight. He was enjoying the Miso ramen. Naruto had three bowls. "Fine. But no more bowls. It's late Naruto." Teuchi said. Sasuke finished his bowl and Ayame took it. "I hope you get better Sasuke." She said kindly. He smiled faintly. He never really smiled but he was tired and wouldn't remember what happened. Naruto and Sasuke left Ichiraku's and walked around.

Shikamaru was in a graveyard. He walked to a certain headstone. He sat down. It said Asuma on the headstone. He grabbed something out of his pocked. It was Asuma's lighter. Memories flooded him.

_Asuma was almost dead. He was bloody and Shikamaru watched him. "Shikamaru, come closer." Asuma said. Shikamaru did so. "You know the "King I was always talking about, well I want you to protect the king." Asuma said and closed his eyes. "Asuma!" Team Ten shouted. It began to rain. Shikamaru found a pack of Asuma's cigarettes and lighted it with Asuma's lighter. He put the cigarette in Asuma's mouth. "His last." Ino said. Shikamaru watched as the cigarette disappeared. They sobbed._

"I promise to protect the king." Sahikamaru said and got up. The lighter went out. He put it in his pocket once again. He walked off.

Kakashi was at the headstone of hero's. "Obito. I'm sorry I couldn't protect Rin." Kakashi said quietly. He was staring at Obito Uchiha's name on the headstone. The memory of Obito flashed in his mind.

_The cave that they were in was collapsing. Kakashi got Rin to safety and a boulder was about to crash on him. Obito pushed him out of the way and was crushed with the boulder. "Obito!" They screamed. "Kakashi." Obito said softly. Kakashi ranover to him. "I would like you to have my Sharingan. Please take care of Rin." Obito said. Kakashi nodded. Rin began the surgery. "Obito." Rin cried. Kakashi even cried. "Goodbye Kakashi, Rin." Obito said and died._

Kakashi stood there quietly for a moment. He stared at the monument. "I'll join you soon, Obito, Rin, Minato." Kakashi said softly. He wasn't happy at all. He left the monument.

Shikamaru and Kakashi ran into each other. "You visiting someone's grave?" Shikamaru asked. "Yeah." Kakashi agreed. "I was too. It seems that we all lose someone." Shikamaru said. "I agree. Shikamaru. I need you to do me a favor." Kakashi said. ""Hmm?" Shikamaru asked. "I need you to tell Naruto and Sasuke something." Kakashi stated. Shikamaru groaned. "What is it? Please don't drag me into it." Shikamaru said. Kakashi walked over to Shikamaru and told him what he was told. Shikamaru's eyes widened. Kakashi then walked away through the Village.

Naruto and Sasuke walked through the village. There was countless people, even though they were supposed to be in the bed. "So Sasuke. I heard you and Sakura have something going on?" Naruto asked. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "No you idiot. She has a thing for me. Hey. There's Kakashi." Sasuke said. "Hey! Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto yelled. Kakashi didn't seem to hear him. "Kakashi!" Sasuke called out. Kakashi continued walking towards the gate. Naruto and Sasuke followed.

Kakashi was nearing the gate when Genma and another Konoha ninja stopped him. "Kakashi-Senpai. I know you're a ninja and all but we have orders not to let anyone leave the Village." Genma told him. Kakashi had a red eye where his blck one should be. He then began beating the two. When he finished knocking them out he planned to walk. But Naruto and Sasuke were there. "Kakashi-Sensei! What do you think you are doing?" Naruto called. Sasuke watched his Sensei for any signs. He found none. "Kakashi. What's wrong?" Sasuke asked. He began walking towards his Sensei. Kakashi didn't reply nor did he look at his students. He just continued to walk. Naruto got angry at what his sensei did and chased after him. Then Shikamaru ran in front of Naruto. "Stop Naruto." Shikamaru stated. Sasuke paused as he saw Shikamaru. "He's leaving the Village Naruto. Just let him go." Shikamaru held Naruto's body in place. Sasuke began dashing towards his Sensei. "Kakashi-_Sensei!_" Sasuke shouted. That was the first time he called Kakashi, Sensei. Shikamaru knew that Sasuke would be impossible to stop him if he didn't try to now. "Shadow Possession Jutsu!" Shikamaru shouted. Black shadows caught Sasuke's shadow and stopped him from moving. "Let go of me!" Sasuke screamed. Tears were threatening to come out of his eyes but he held them back because he was an Uchiha. "You have to let him go." Shikamaru said softly. Naruto and Sasuke watched Kakashi's body walk farther and farther away. Naruto shouted Kakashi's name. This was purely not right.

Shimamaru went to Tsunade's office. He had already taken care of Naruto and Sasuke. But when he opened the door Sakura was already in the room. "Shikamaru?" She asked. It was late at the night and it just seemed strange. "Tsunade. Did you know about-" He was cut off by Tsunade. "Sakura. You should leave now." She ordered. "Yes Milady." Sakura bowed and exited the room. Shikamaru and Tsunade began to talk. "Yes Kakashi left." Tsunade answered. Sakura heard this and decided to listen in. She put her ear on the door so that way she could hear better. "I had to put Naruto and Sasuke in a cage. They would have ran after him." Shikamaru said. Sakura's eyes widened. _'Kakashi left Konoha? Naruto and Sasuke are imprisoned in a cage?' _That was all she needed to know. She walked quietly down the halls.

She stopped at the caged room. She opened the door. Inside was a thrashing Naruto and a drowsy Sasuke. Sakura walked over to them. Sasuke noticed and snapped out of his drowsiness. "Sakura. Kakashi-Sensei left." Sasuke said. Naruto stopped. "Hey Sakura-Chan! Thank goodness you are here! We have to save Kakashi!" Naruto said fiercely. "I heard. What are you going to do?" Sakura asked. "We're going to rescue him!" Sasuke stated. "How do you plan that? Also tell me what happened." She asked. Sasuke closed his eyes. "He walked lifelessly from us. We shouted his name but he continued walking. It was like he was being controlled." Sasuke said opening his eyes. The Sharingan was in them. "We almost lost Sasuke and we can't lose Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto shouted. Sakura's eyes widened. She smiled. "Oh Really?!" She shouted, punching the cage. Sasuke had to shield himself. Naruto screamed. "You two! Get out. We have to rescue Kakashi. Even if it means leaving the village." Sakura said. The two nodded and got out of the room. They were going to rescue their Sensei. That was one thing.

**This will be a Two-Shot if that exists.**


	2. Part Two of the Movie!

_**This is the last chapter of the Two-Shot! Please enjoy the long chapter and ending!**_

Previously: Kakashi left Konoha. This is not going well. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura are planning something. What is it and will they rescue their Sensei?

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura got out of the cage room. They were walking to Sasuke's house. "Why are we going here?" Naruto asked. "Do you want to rescue Kakashi or not Naruto?" Sasuke asked annoyed. "I do want to!" He shouted. Sasuke reached the door and unlocked it. "Go on in." Sasuke told his comrades. "Okay." Sakura said. They entered the room. It was nice and tidy. Sasuke's expression didn't change. "How is going to your house going to help rescue Kakashi?" Sakura asked. "You promise you won't tell, right?" Sasuke asked. They glared at him. "We promise." They both said. Sasuke smirked. He went to his dresser and opened it. There were scrolls. "Where did you get those?" Naruto asked. Sasuke smiled. "Orochimaru. He had countless scrolls so that way he could figure out where he was going. These scrolls are maps of every land. I can track Kakashi by looking for all the places he could make it at a certain time." Sasuke replied. They stared at him in awe. "No way!" Sakura exclaimed and ran over to Sasuke to read the scrolls. "I think he's heading to that temple. It's where you can see an eclipse." Sasuke said examining the map. Sakura nodded. "So if we find him we'll know where he's heading!" She said confidently. Naruto gave the two confused looks. "Naruto. This really doesn't matter. Just follow us and we'll find _Sensei._" Sasuke said. He said the word sensei again.

Tsunade called the nine chunin and some jonin. All in attendance were: Lee, Tenten, Neji, Shino, Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji. Tsunade watched them. "Kakashi left the Village. None of you are to go after him. Do you understand?" She asked. They nodded. Akamaru barked. "Now that that was easy, you may leave." She told them.

"We need to hurry and go." Sakura said. Sasuke and Naruto nodded. Without another word shared between them they darted off. They ran through the Konoha Forest. Naruto and Sasuke had only one thing on their mind. Sensei. Sakura was fighting everything to stop herself from crying. They were going to rescue their Sensei no matter what. That was a promise. Just like the promise to bring back Sasuke. Naruto accomplished that when he was twelve. He was going to accomplish this one as well.

Kakashi continued to walk limp through the forest. He was still controlled. Great. How in the world could he let that happen? The idiot. Or was he?

News spread of Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura's abandonment. When Tsunade heard she was furious. "I thought it was clear?! No one is to go after Kakashi!" She shouted. Shikamaru was in the room. "What do you wish for me to do?" Shikamaru asked. "I want your team, Team 8, Team Guy, and that it. You will be in charge of them. You are to bring Team Seven back. But not Kakashi. Do you hear me?" She asked. "Yes Ma'am!" Shikamaru said. _'This is going to be such a drag.'_ Shikamaru thought. He ran out of the room and headed to the gate. The Teams were going to meet him there. He waited for three minutes. Then came all the teams, running. They were out of breath.

"What's going on?" Lee asked. "Team Seven's Chunin, Jonin and Genin left Konoha. We are to retrieve them." Shikamaru told them. "You mean Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto?" Kiba asked. Akamaru growled. "Yeah. They went after Kakashi. Our mission is to bring them back." Shikamaru told them. They all nodded. "I understand but if Guy Sensei were to leave then I would go after him too." Lee stated. "Please don't go too far, Lee." Shikamaru warned. Lee just stood there bewildered. Neji, and Tenten had to snap him out of it. "Alright. Let's go!" Shikamaru yelled. They all began to run.

Tsunade had made it to the middle of the desert. She sat in a chair. Shizune and several ANBU were in the area. "When will Gaara come?" Tsunade asked impatiently. Shizune looked at her. "I was recently told that he is on his way." Shizune said. Tsunade nodded. "Did you bring any sake?" Tsunade asked. "Tsunade-Sama! This is no time to be drinking!" Shizune yelled. Tsunade glared at her. She wasn't happy.

_You are the Hokage. You are to protect the Village. If you don't stop Hiruko then The elders will crush the Village. "I promise I will become Hokage!" Naruto's voice echoed. "I promise not to leave and defend Home." Sasuke stated. "I want to be strong too." Sakura realized. "We all want to protect Konoha." Tsunade looks in shock at what she was thinking. "They all want to protect this Village. Even Sasuke." Tsunade said. She was soon snapped put of it._

Gaara was inside a carriage. Sand Ninja were carrying the Kazekage. Then the worst happened. The three ninja who work for Hiruko attacked the boulders above the Sand Ninja. The boulders collapsed and were falling towards the Kazekage's carriage. "Kazekage!" The Sand Ninja yelled as they got smashed by the boulders. Gaara's carriage was smashed. They feared that he was dead. Suna found out and were declaring war on Konoha. They hurried and sent weapons to where Tsunade and some others were. Tsunade, sent her Village to get weapons as well. Tsunade stood in front of them. She would get shot with the weapons before her people did. Temari and Kankuro watched Konoha's side. They weren't too happy with the Leaf.

Little did they know that they forgot someone. Sai stepped out to the Konoha gates looking around. He had just recovered so he was ready to go. He ran out of the Village. "I want to help too!" He shouted and ran. He was going to bring Kakashi back too.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura continued running. "Sasuke!" Naruto called. As if understanding he reactivated his Sharingan. "There is no need for a map. I have Sensei in range. His chakra is very unstable. He could leak out all of his chakra and kill us all." Sasuke told them. They all gulped. Sakura was worried. "So how do we go about this?" She asked. "Hmm. I'm not sure. If we know exactly what's driving him then, I bet I could figure it all out." Sasuke announced. Naruto was deep in thought. He was thinking of the most important parts of his life.

_"Ninja who don't follow orders are scum. But those who don't protect their comrades are even worse than scum." Kakashi said. Sasuke "Hned" at this. Sakura smiled bravely. Naruto laughed. "Well then! I don't want to be worse than scum!" He shouted. "Neither do I." Sasuke replied. The first time they didn't hear a 'hn.' "Me T-Too!" Sakura said. She was envying him. They were a Team. One that would protect each other. No matter what._

"Stop where you are going!" Team Seven heard a voice. They stopped. It was daytime now. So it wasn't going to be a problem seeing who it was. Truth be told it was Neji. "What do you guys want?" Sasuke asked annoyed. "Sasuke! You're leaving again! I can easily forgive Naruto and Sakura but you again?" Ino was stunned. "This doesn't concern you. I'm just trying to bring back my _Sensei._" Sasuke murmured. They all heard it. "Oh! So Sasuke does care?!" Kiba asked surprised. "Leave him alone you idiots!" Sakura yelled. "We were sent to take you back to the Village." Shino told them. Naruto looked at them. His heart was filled with compassion. "You may not like to listen but Kakashi-Sensei always taught us one thing. "People who don't follow the rules are scum, but those who don't protect their friends are even worse than scum." You see, I just want to protect my friend. I will do anything." Naruto said holding the fixed bells in his hand. "The way you said it Naruto I wish to help!" Lee shouted. "Same here." Neji said. The others nodded their heads in disagreement. "We don't. The others said. They heard an explosion.

One of the ninja that was with Hiruko approached them. "I can't let you have Kakashi." He said. Neji, Lee and Tenten looked at the man. "Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura! We'll handle this!" Tenten shouted. They nodded. Team Kakashi ran off. "Darn! Ino! Choji! Hinata, Shino and Kiba let's continue to follow!" Shikamaru ordered. They nodded and went after Team Kakashi.

"I see. You did what I anticipated." The man said. Neji looked at him. He activated his Byakugan. "But I will take you down in a matter of seconds." The man said and charged with Kunai at them. Lee got into a fighting stance and Tenten opened her scrolls. Neji stood there watching carefully. Tenten wasn't able to counter the Kunai so Neji used his Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation attack. The air formed a barrier of protection. "Thanks Neji!" Tenten said. Neji nodded. Lee ran towards the man with his Leaf Hurricane. He missed. "Lee!" Neji shouted. Lee was caught by the man. He couldn't get out of his grasp.

A toad was summoned in the pit that separated Suna from Konoha. It was none other than Jiraiya. Jiraiya walked over to Tsunade. She was surprised to see him there. You know you'll get killed if you stand in front, right?" Jiraiya asked her. "I don't care." She replied. "Your Kazekage is safe!" Jiraiya told them. They looked surprised at him. "Hold your fire!" Kankuro said. Jiraiya explained the memory.

_As the carriage collapsed, Gaara got out before too late. Jiraiya was there to see him. "Well. I'm surprised that you even got out." Jiraiya said. "What do you mean?" Gaara asked. He was completely unscathed. "I mean, you- never mind. Will you stop Naruto?" Jiraiya asked. "Why?" Gaara asked suspicious. "He's going to do something stupid along with his friends." Jiraiya replied with a sigh. "Fine." Gaara said and dissapeared into sand._

The sand was rushing past the middle of the pit. Sand Shinobi had bewildered faces. "He's alive!" The Sand Shinobi chanted. Temari and Kankuro sighed in relief. They didn't retreat the weapons but they had their guard down.

"Yes Kakashi. You're almost there. Just a little longer and the eclipse will occur and your body will be part of mine!" Hiruko shouted.

Kakashi walked limply to the gate. It was locked but Kakashi used his destructive chakra to take it down. He continued to walk. Just like that.

Team Kakashi noticed the fact that there was a hole in a gate. "Sasuke?" Sakura asked. "Kakashi." Sasuke answered fast. "Hang on!" Kiba called. Akamaru was jumping tree to tree. "I outta pay you for earlier." A female voice said. Sasuke remembered that voice from somewhere. "Show yourself." He replied. They lady appeared. "I'm going to show you what you did to my pets." She replied.They look like normal dogs but don't seem like them." Kiba said. Akamaru agreed. "Naruto-Kun. You go on ahead and go without us." She said without stuttering. Naruto and the team nodded. Ino, Choji and Shikamaru were still following the fleeing team. They entered a broken wall and continued to run. But sadly, they were interfered by another man. "Just where do you think you're going?" He asked loudly. Sasuke, with his Sharingan still activated stared at him. "Naruto. Are you ready?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah! Shadow clone Jutsu!" He shouted as millions of clones came running towards the man. Sakura watched quietly. Sasuke had a Chidori ready. "Naruto! Don't waist your chakra!" Sasuke shouted. "Right!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke's Chidori attacked the man. Shikamaru, Ino and Choji caught up. Naruto sensing that they were going to have to leave anytime sooner ran for the gate. Sasuke and Sakura followed. They ran inside the gate and almost fell. But luckily Sai was riding on his artistic bird. "Sai!" Sakura shouted out of joy.

Sai looked at them. Sasuke letting his Sharingan deactivate, his eyes were now the onyx color. He was slightly hurt but not badly because he didn't get hit. "I was wondering. May I help? I mean I am a part of Team Kakashi." Sai asked. "Of course! Anyone who believes in the words of Kakashi-Sensei is a part of our Team!" Naruto stated. Sasuke smirked. Sakura giggled. They began to fly on the bird.

"It's getting a little too dense. The air currents aren't going to make it possible to fly anymore." Sai told them. They nodded. Sai released the bird and let it disappear into ink. They jumped down to the cliffs. "So Sasuke do you remember where he is?" Sakura asked. "Yeah. He's almost there." Sasuke told them. Sakura glanced at him. He was almost ready to move. "Sasuke. By all means you might have saved us!" Sakura exclaimed. He was puzzled for he had no idea what she meant. "Let's move!" Sai told them. They began running.

Neji by now was constantly using his Rotation technique. He was getting tired. Tenten was already shooting countless weapons at the man and Lee was kicking. The man just didn't seem to give up. Neji had an idea. "Lee! Us hidden Lotas on me!" Neji yelled. Lee was puzzled but he soon got the message. Lee and Neji began to combo their attacks. Tenten then used her weapons at the point of their combo to shoot weapons at the man. They knocked him out. They were very tired. "We did it." Tenten said exhausted. The other two nodded. They were tired too.

Hinata watched her comrades fight. Akamaru and Kiba were constantly charging after the Lady and dogs. Shino was digging a hole. They had a plan. "Akamaru! Let's finish this!" Kiba shouted. "Fang over Fang!" They both turned into swirling tornado like things. "You think that will finish me and my pets?" The lady asked. "Wasn't planning that!" Kiba shouted and aimed for them. She jumped back along with her pets. What they didn't notice is that there was a covered hole and they fell in. "What is the meaning in this!?" She screamed. Kiba, Hinata and Shino looked down upon her. She was angry. The dogs were barking but then Shino decided to speak. "You were too busy fighting with Kiba that I had enough time to do that. Now, I will finish you off." Shino said. Bugs began to run after her. They covered her and her dogs. They screamed. It was actually blood curdling. They had defeated their opponent. Now it was time to move on.

Shikamaru, Ino and Choji were having a hard time. Their opponent was rushing at them. "How about we do InoShikaCho? Huh guys?" Ino asked. They nodded. "Alright! Shikamaru!" Ino called. "Right! Shadow Possession Jutsu!" Shikamaru yelled. "Human Boulder!" Choji exclaimed. He pounded on the man. He began screaming. "Now, It's my turn! Transfer!" Ino screamed. He body went limp and she traveled to the mans body. Once it was successful, Shikamaru released the jutsu. "Ino. Go tell the others that we need to go after Team Seven." Shikamaru said. "I would but that's a long message." It wasn't Ino. "Guys! I'm over here! He released my grip!" She shouted. "That's not good!" Choji said. "I'm going to beat you into dust!" The man shouted happily. He began forming hand signs.

Team Guy's opponent disappeared. "Not at a time like this!" The man screamed. Team Eight's dissapeared. "Not now!" She yelled. The teams wondered what happened. They began to run off in a direction. Hinata and Neji were searching. "I see it! Shikamaru's Team is fighting it!" Hinata shouted at her team. Team Guy then joined them. "We heard." Neji replied. They ran to Shikamaru.

Team Ten were beaten up by the freak who had wings that exploded. They were on the ground hurt. "Let's see if you can stop me now!" The beast like creature shouted. "This is such a drag." Shikamaru said. It was a drag but they had to deal with it. The two other Teams caught up with Team Ten. "You three need help, ne?" Lee asked. Ino smiled. "Heck yeah!" She shouted. "I have just the thing." Tenten said. She pulled out a scroll and chains came out. "We'll tie him up and then attack!" She shouted he brilliant idea. Shikamaru watched her. Ino and Choji helped and grabbed a chain. They began to loop it over the beast and pull. "Shikamaru! You need to stop Naruto and the others!" Ino told him. Shikamaru looked at them. He sighed and ran off.

Team Seven were running through a lifeless canyon like place. Sasuke stopped. "What's wrong Sasuke-Kun?" Sakura asked. He looked at the top of a cliff. "Gaara." Sasuke replied. Naruto and Sai looked up. There he was, Gaara. "You can't go past this place." Gaara said in monotone. "Why can't we?" Naruto asked. They all approached him. "Because Kakashi is protecting the Village." Gaara said. Naruto didn't listen and fired millions of Shadow Clones. "You guys get out of here!" Naruto shouted. "But Naruto!" Sakura screamed. "Leave Sasuke and you and Sai go!" Naruto told them. Sai nodded. Sakura and Sai left. "Now, Let's get this strait." Naruto started.

Sasuke stood there. "Why won't you allow us?" Naruto asked. "I want the best to protect the village." Gaara answered. "That's complete nonsense!" Naruto yelled and charged with a Rasengan. Sasuke stood there wide eyed. He shook it off. "Kakashi's going to protect the world Naruto." Gaara replied. "That's not the right way to do it." Naruto said. Gaara's shield protected him from the Rasengan. But it cut through. Sasuke ran towards them. But the sand was too thick. He could barely see, even with the Sharingan. When it did clear Gaara was surprised. The Rasengan that was supposed to hit him didn't. It just vanished. Sasuke saw Naruto take off and he did the same. They left a very shocked Gaara. Gaara disappeared into sand.

Naruto and Sasuke ran after to where his Teammates were. But stopped by Shikamaru. "Are you here to help!?" Naruto asked. "No. You can't go after Kakashi. He chose to die." Shikamaru told them. "If your going to be Hokage someday you have to risk a lot of things." Shikamaru said. "Hn. Yeah right. If Kakashi dies in the process of protecting Konoha, then what happiness comes out of that?" Sasuke asked. "Look! Kakashi wants to protect the Village. I would do the same for this King that Asuma-Sensei left behind." Shikamaru countered. "You say that sacrifice is needed to have happiness but you're wrong. I can't just let Kakashi-Sensei die like that! The children won't be happy because one of their protectors died! Do you think they would be happy then?" Naruto yelled. Sasuke glared at him with pride. "I want to protect them in a different way. That's why when I become Hokage I promise to protect them!" Naruto shouted and ran off with Sasuke. Shikamaru pulled out Asuma's lighter and looked back at Naruto. He was surprised to see Asuma running away to protect the King. He sighed and smiled. "I have faith in you Naruto." He said before leaving.

The Teams still had the beast tied up. "We have to make our move!" Lee shouted. That's when the combo began. Ino, sat out for she couldn't do anything but hold the beast carefully down. Shino's insects trapped the beast while Kiba and Akamaru did combo. Next it was Lee and Chiji's turn. They used Human Boulder and Hidden Lotas. Now it was Neji and Hinata's turn. They used Eight Trigrams Palm attacks. Last but not least, Tenten used her weapons to attack the beast causing it to explode. They finished their job exhausted. They all landed on the ground tired. "Now we have to hope that Shikamaru will stop them." Shino said. They nodded.

Sakura and Sai were stopped in their tracks when Naruto and Sasuke came. "Did you find him?" Naruto asked. "Yeah but we couldn't get his attention." Sakura said. Sasuke looked at her. "We'll see about that!" Sasuke said. Sakura blushed because he was holding her hand at the moment. Sai and Naruto looked at him for a second. "Well, let's go!" Sai said. They each nodded.

They ran towards Kakashi who was still walking limp like. "Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto screamed. "Sensei!" The rest called. Sasuke and Naruto ran in front of Kakashi. "Sensei?" Sasuke asked. He got no response. His head began to hurt. "What's with this?" He asked and fell to his knees. "Sasuke!" Naruto and the others shouted. "_Well, well, Kakashi it's been a long time."_ They heard a familiar voice. Kakashi walked into the place where the voice came from. It was like he didn't hear what they said. Naruto ran over to Kakashi and grabbed his hand. There was a mark on it which made Naruto retreat. "What's that?" Naruto asked. Sasuke's head felt normal again so he could answer. "Something not right. That's a seal that only a Sannin can perform and it's like a time bomb." Sasuke said. They looked at him in mere shock. "How did you figure that out?" They asked. "My Sharingan, idiot." Sasuke answered. "Well! We better stop him!" Naruto shouted. "Naruto. Its too late. He plans to die and this will kill Hiruko as well." Sasuke told him. "I don't care Sasuke! He's our Sensei! And I don't want to lose him like I almost did with you!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke's eyes widened. "Wait a second. It may be too late but we never give up for our friends! And who said I was against you! I'm going to help!" Sasuke yelled. This surprised the others but they shook it off. "You two stay here! Sasuke and I are going to save him!" Naruto ordered. They remained where they were. They were too busy talking that Kakashi already went inside. This worried them.

Hiruko stood in the middle of the room. He saw that Kakashi was walking to where he should have. "Good Kakashi. Soon the eclipse will happen and then you will become one with my body!" He yelled. Kakashi walked over to the spot. Hiruko smirked. Its been a long time, eh Kakashi?" Hiruko asked. He got no reply, so he looked at the sky just above him. "Hmm. Almost time." He laughed. The sky became dark and the Sun and moon were united. Just like that Hiruko snarled. "Now! It's beginning." He chanted. But something that wasn't according to plan happened. Kakashi's eye glowed blue. But Hiruko didn't notice. His body transformed into some kind of monster and grabbed Kakashi. Too late. Kakashi's covered eye turned into the Mangekyou. "What?" Hiruko asked taken aback by what happened. Kakashi began to send them to another dimension.

Naruto and Sasuke happened to barge in the place and Saw Kakashi using his Mangekyou. Sasuke rushed towards them. Naruto did the same. "Sasuke! I have a plan!" Naruto shouted. "I'm listening!" Sasuke answered. Naruto nodded and formed Shadow Clones. They all latched onto each other. "Sasuke get on top!" The Narutos told him. He nodded and connected with them. The Mangekyou was almost closing. The Naruto clones sent Sasuke and a few into the semi-world.

It was a blue place that was continuously moving. Sasuke found his Sensei dead. He fought back the impossible tears that just seemed to come out. "Sensei!" Sasuke screamed as he tried to grip Kakashi's hand. He managed. "Now Naruto!" Sasuke yelled. "Right!" The Narutos shouted. They pulled back. They were soon out of the semi place. Naruto carried an almost unconscious Sasuke and Kakashi. "Sasuke wake up." Naruto told him. "I am up." Sasuke sniffed. "You crying?" Naruto asked. "Naruto. He's dead." Sasuke concluded. "No! He can't be dead! C'mon Kakashi-Sensei! Wake up!" Naruto shouted. No response. After several pleas his eyes opened. Kakashi saw a teary Sasuke and a worried Naruto. "Good morning." He whispered. Sasuke's tears stopped. "Sensei!" He shouted. "Sasuke. That's unlike you." Kakashi whispered. "Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto yelled. "I know sensei but even I do show emotions. Not all the time but I do." He replied. Kakashi smiled. "If I'm alive then I failed." Kakashi's face was a frown. "We couldn't let you die." Sasuke said. "You are like a father to me. Team Seven is like a family to me." Sasuke replied. Naruto's eyes lit up. "Sasuke! So I'm like a Brother to you?" Naruto asked. "You and Sai are. Sakura is like a Sister." Sasuke replied. "Oh! Kakashi! I fixed them!" Naruto said ecstatically. Kakashi took them. "Thank you." He said. "Well, I owe my life to you two." Hiruko said. Sasuke looked at him. The other's did as well.

"You! What's the whole point in doing this?" Sasuke asked. "To become immortal!" Hiruko answered. "Kakashi, this isn't over. There is still plenty time." Hiruko replied. Sasuke got angry. His curse mark was activating. "I'll show you what immortal can do to you!" He shouted. Hiruko didn't see it coming. A Dark Chidori destroyed the place. Kakashi and Naruto got out. "I'm going to make you pay!" Sasuke screamed. "Huh? You also have the Sharingan!" Hiruko exclaimed. Sasuke charged at Hiruko but his attack was absorbed. Along with all of his chakra. Sasuke quickly had to release his curse mark before he ended up like that forever. Thankfully he was on time. Hiruko laughed. "Don't worry. I'll send your chakra back!" He said and shot chakra at Sasuke. He screamed.

Naruto, Kakashi, Sai and Sakura heard this. "He's in trouble!" They shouted and went to the scene. They found an unconscious Sasuke. He was bleeding. Sakura gasped slightly. Hiruko looked at them. "You hurt one of our family!" Kakashi yelled. He fired up a Lightning Blade but stopped. "I have just the perfect idea. "Since Sasuke's out for now. Naruto! Use all of your clones! Let's also use our signature attacks." Kakashi replied. Naruto nodded. "Not without me." Sasuke whispered. He got up to his feet and walked over to them. "Ah, I see Sasuke can recover fast. Then let's finish this!" Kakashi yelled.

All three of them used their attacks. Sasuke increased his Chidori into Chidori Nagashi. Naruto and his clones all used Rasengan. And Kakashi used Lightning Blade. Hiruko didn't see it and was hit by them. His body wasn't able to absorb it. All of the attacks collided with his body and all you could hear was screaming. It was a giant blast wave.

When it cleared, Hiruko was dead. Naruto and Sasuke were pushed to Sai and Sakura before the explosion. Sakura had Sasuke and Sai had Naruto. Kakashi got up out from under the dust and debris. He walked over to Hiruko. He was almost dead. Kakashi, being a caring person lifted the man up. "You lost." He said bluntly. "I was always alone, Kakashi. I was never as strong as my friends. All I wanted to do was to be as strong as them." Hiruko said. He then heard voices. _"You're not alone Hiruko." _A young Tsunade said. Then a ton of people surrounded him. "Thank you Kakashi. Maybe I'm not alone now." Hiruko said and closed his eyes. Kakashi sat him down.

"Are they all right?" Kakashi asked. "Huh?" Sasuke asked surprised. "Yeah, the idiot and I are fine." Sasuke replied. "I healed Sasuke and Naruto just woke up all right." Sakura told him. "I see." Kakashi said. "Well. Thank you for saving me and we did defeat Hiruko without having to resort to that." Kakashi said. "Well! You do know we learned it from you! You said: "_People who don't follow orders are scum but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum!_" They said in unison. Kakashi smiled. This was how much he knew they would make excellent ninja.

Later on that day, Naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke were talking. "I remember that you always were clumsy." Naruto said. Kakashi laughed. "You are so much like _him._" Kakashi said. Sasuke's eye twitched. The rest of the gang were all there. They heard. "Um... That's gross!" They all said except Sasuke, Kakashi and Naruto. Naruto freaked out. "Oh no! Not me! I'm not like that!" He shouted. "You idiot! Don't jump into the ocean you'll drown!" Sasuke shouted. "You two!" Kakashi yelled and jumped after them. The rest laughed.

**That's the end of this movie! Thanks for the support!**


End file.
